I Wish Games Were Real
by Lloromannic67
Summary: Rosa decides to stay at the mystery shack, but, the next day, Mabel comes home and Rosa must hide from her for a little while. Then Rosa, Labra & Angela open the Jewelpet Café, which later transforms, thanks to the Jewel Box . Meanwhile a man named Keiichi Hiiragi meets Kuromi & Baku and charges the melody key. then Kuromi casts her magic on one of Dipper's friends, Soos!
1. Hiiragi Keiichi

"Excuse me, kind sir." Said Kuromi as she followed the man.

"I can make your dreams come true. What would you like? Fabulous riches? Women? Or how about your own palace? I can use magic, you know. Now spill the beans!

The man just smiled and said

"Actually, I don't have any dreams in particular. I'm fine with my life just the way it is."

"H-Hey, wait a minute!" Said Kuromi trying to catch up with the man.

"I really can use magic. I'll prove it!"

Kuromi searches the bag for the melody key.

"Whoops!" Said Kuromi, when the melody falls out instead.

The man picks up the melody bow.

"Can I use this?" Asked the man.

"I guess." Said Kuromi.

Then the man plays the violin with the Melody Bow. Suddenly the Melody Key was glowing.

W-What!?" Exclaimed Kuromi.

"The Melody Key is Building up with a lot of energy."

"Zona!" Said Baku in amazement.

"Now, I know what the melody bow was for!" Said Kuromi

"You use it to charge the Melody Key. That's why the nightmare magic wasn't strong enough on that boy."

"So, The melody key was weak-zona." Said Baku

"My name is Keiichi Hiiragi." Said the man

"The most famous violinist in Gravity Falls.


	2. A World With No Dreams

At the Mystery Shack, Rosa was looking around in amazement.

"Wow! The Mystery Shack is so big." Said Rosa.

"Are you on your own?"

"Well, Mabel's at a sleepover, Soos and Wendy went home and Grunkle Stan's away for a few days. so, yeah, just me and Waddles." Said Dipper.

"Oh? Wow! There's a lot of stuff i've never seen before." Said Rosa in excitement.

"Ah! There's one of those televisions just like the one in the t.v. house. It can pick shows from the Human World."

"T.V. House?" Asked Dipper.

"Rosa, I was wondering. Why did the black rabbit cast magic on me? Do you know her? Where do you live?"

"Oh, yeah." Said Rosa

"I came from a world called Jewel Land. I have so many friends there. We did fun stuff like playing games, learning magic, baking and picking flowers. Yesterday, I was picking flower in Jewel Hills. It's a beautiful place where flowers bloom beautifully and their jewels shine so bright that it fills Jewel Hills with many sparkles. Jewel Hills has a rainbow star that connects to the Human World. And then.

"Halt!" Cried the soldiers.

"Seize them!"

"Kuromi & Baku escaped to the Human World." Rosa continued.

"Then, Jewelina had summoned me to her palace, because I was the only witness."

"Jewelina, here she is." Said one of the soldiers.

"Rosa is the only Jewelpet who witnessed Kuromi & Baku's escape."

"Then, Jewelina send me to the Human World to stop them, find 100 pink notes, open a café and bond with humans and find the most precious thing I love." Said Rosa.

"So far, I've only got 1 pink note and 99 more to collect. If Kuromi & Baku collect 100 black notes first, the dark power will be attained."

"Dark Power?" Asked Hiiragi as he finished playing the violin.

"What's that?"

"Dark Power?" asked Dipper.

"Yes." Said Rosa.

"It's the ultimate power of nightmare magic. It can suck up the dreams of humans and turn them in to one huge nightmare. And if that happens, people will never be able to dream again.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Asked Dipper panicking.

"Even the dream of discovering the mysteries of Gravity Falls!?"

"It'll dissapear." Said Rosa.

"Becoming a T.V. star?" Asked Dipper

"Gone." Said Rosa.

"Finding the author of Journal 3?" Asked Dipper

"Won't happen." Said Rosa.

"Please, Rosa , I don't want that to happen. I don't want to live in a world with no dreams." Said Dipper.

"Then, let's team up together and stop Kuromi & Baku." Said Rosa.

"Sure." Said Dipper

Suddenly , Rosa's stomach started growling.

"I didn't eat anything today." Said Rosa.

Then Rosa fainted from hunger.

"Rosa?" Said Dipper.

Dipper searched the fridge and comes back with a fresh red apple.

"Here you go." Said Dipper as he handed Rosa the apple.

Rosa munches the apple and sucks out the juice.

"It's so tasty." Said Rosa.

Dipper kneels down and pets Rosa's head.

Then Rosa looks at Dipper and licks his nose, startling him.

"Hey, Rosa..." Said Dipper.

But before Dipper said something , Rosa had vanished.

Later that night, DIpper was getting ready for bed.

"I was gonna ask Rosa if she wanted to stay here." Said Dipper

But when Dipper lifts up the bed covers, he found Rosa, fast asleep in his bed.

"Rosa?" Said Dipper.

"You were here all along?"

The Rosa began to shiver and sneeze.

"Are you ok?" Asked Dipper.

"I fell in the river earlier and caught a cold." Said Rosa.

Dipper was worried, so he jumps into bed and cuddles Rosa's cold little body to keep her warm.

Dipper felt very warm.

Then Rosa stops shivering and snuggles with Dipper.

Meanwhile, Hiiragi decides to let Kuromi & Baku stay with him. On one condition.

"You want to keep the Melody Bow?" Asked Kuromi.

"Sure! Starting tomorrow we'll play the same song again."

Baku sniffed the air.

"I smell a dream." said Baku.

Soos was playing a video game in his house.


	3. The Jewelpet Café's Grand Opening

The next morning, Dipper wakes up and finds Rosa, sleeping peacefully beside him.

This made Dipper smile.

Then, Dipper gently pokes Rosa's cheek.

Rosa's cheek felt soft and fluffy.

Then, Rosa opens her eyes and saw Dipper smiling at her.

"Oh, yeah, I came to the Human World." Said Rosa.

"Listen, Rosa." Said Dipper.

"Do you have anywhere else to stay? Because you're welcome to stay here."

"Well, I might stay here for a while." Said Rosa

"Cool." Said Dipper

"We just need to find you a hiding place. What could go wrong?"

"Dipper!" Cried a familiar voice.

"I'm Back!"

"Oh no!" Said Dipper

Dipper realised that his sister Mabel came home from her sleepover early and he didn't have enough time to hide Rosa.

"Quick Rosa, get under the bed! I've got an idea!" Exclaimed Dipper.

Mabel came upstairs to her and Dipper's room.

"Hey Bro!" Said Mabel.

"H-Hey, Mabel!" Said Dipper, laughing Nervously

"Are you hiding something , Dipper?" Asked Mabel.

Dipper gulped. He was scared that Mabel would find Rosa hiding under his bed.

"what? No, no. That's ridiculous." Said Dipper

"Ok then." Said Mabel

Then Mabel leaves the room and goes out for a while.

"Rosa, you can come out now." Said Dipper

Rosa comes out from under the bed slowly and looked around.

"Hey, Rosa." Said Dipper

"Do you have any plans today?"

"Yes." Said Rosa.

"I have to meet with Labra and Angela in the forest so we can open the Jewelpet café."

"café?" Asked Dipper.

"Yes. It's on my list." Said Rosa as she handed Dipper her list.

Dipper reads the list where it says Arrive to the Human World, open a café and lick a pickle.

"Why would wanna lick a pickle?" Asked Dipper.

"I don't even know why i wrote that." Said Rosa.

"Well, be careful while leaving without mabel finding out." Said Dipper, worrying.

Then at 10:00, Rosa tries to leave.

But, while climbing down the stairs, Rosa saw Mabel.

"It's Mabel." Said Rosa.

Then she quietly climbs backu upstairs and quickly hides in the bathroom.

"Phew! That was close." Said Rosa.

"What am i going to do? With Mabel in the Mystery shack, I can't leave to meet with Labra & Angela."

Rosa then sat on the floor, depressed.

Then Rosa saw a bunch of toilet paper which gave her an idea.

Rosa climbs on top of the toilet and on to the window sill.

Then she opens the window and climbs down the wall with the toilet paper, slowly in case she fell and got hurt.

"10 minutes later." Said Brownie.

Rosa finally made to the ground and landed on the soft grass.

"Labra! Angela! I'm here!" Said Rosa.

"Where did you go yesterday-Labu?" Asked Labra

"We were worried-Paca." Said Angela.

"I made friends with a human and I stayed with him for the night. He was very kind to me." Said Rosa.

"Now let's prepare the café!"

"Rosa's right-Labu!" Said Labra.

"Let's get started then!" Said Rosa

Rosa was cleaning the place with a feather duster, Angela was polishing the tables and Labra was wiping the windows.

"3 hours later." Said Brownie

The café was looking better than ever.

"So cute!" Said Rosa.

"So clean-Paca!" Said Angela.

"We make a great team-Labu!" Said Labra

"All that's left is to find a good place to put the Jewel Box." Said Rosa

"How about that counter-Paca?" Asked Angela.

"Looks perfect-Labu." Said Labra

"Ok, then." Said Rosa

Then Rosa puts the Jewel Box on the counter.

Suddenly, the Jewel Box starts glowing

Soon, the café also starts glowing and then transforms into a pink, cute and sparkly café.

The Jewelpets were amazed

"Even more cute!" Said Rosa.

"It's so beautiful that i'm gonna cry-Paca!" Exclaimed Angela.

The café was attracting a lot of people and soon there was a huge que at the main enterance.

"Ahem!" Said Rosa

"Everyone, welcome to the Jewelpet café! Where us Jewelpets can put a smile on your plate!"

Everyone cheered and went inside.

"Here's the drink you ordered-Labu." Said Labra

"Sparkly drinks-Labu."

"Welcome to the Jewelpet café-Paca." Said Angela

"Where all of your dreams come true." Said Rosa.

"Café closes at 5:00."

Everyone adored the Jewelpets and the café became very popular.

"Freshly baked cupcakes and pies." Said Rosa

"Here's table 4's order."

"Paca." Said Angela as she carries the order.

"Here's the next order-Labu." Said Labra.

"Ok." Said Rosa.

"We've also got cinnamonrolls, macarons, pudding and pound cakes."

"Paca." Said Angela, bringing a pie to table 5.

"Who's got one good eye and one good pie?" said Lazy Susan.

"We've got a lot of customers-Labu." Said Labra.

"The place is packed-Paca." Said Angela.

Meanwhile, Kuromi is talking to Soos about his dream.

"So, you want to live in a world of games,huh?" Asked Kuromi.

"Yeah, dudes. That would be so awesome." Said Soos.

"Ok." Said Kuromi.

Kuromi jumps in the air and says.

"Open, Dream Door." While slashing her Melody Key, opening the dark world

"So, what do I have to do?" Asked Soos

"You don't have to do anything." Said Kuromi

Then she uses her Melody Key to draw the shape of a pentagram.

"I'll make your dream come true!" yelled Kuromi.

The she twists the key like unlocking a door

Then Gravity Falls poofed.

"Come again!" Said Rosa, waving goodbye to a few customers.

"I could get used to Gravity Falls for a while."

Then Rosa's ears pricked up.

"A dream door opened. I've got to tell Dipper."

Then Rosa runs to find Dipper


	4. The City of Games

Meanwhile, Gravity Falls had changed.

The roads were a board game, ghosts were flying around town, there were giant chess pieces moving and chasing people, there were a lot of snakes and ladders, all of the cars have turned into plastic and huge dices were rolling all over the place.

"What the heck is going on here!? Asked Dipper.

"Dipper! This snake is giving free rides!" Exclaimed Mabel

Mabel was riding a hungry-looking snake.

"Mabel! That's dangerous! Get off him before he eats you!" Yelled Dipper

Then, the snake bites Dipper's arm, which causes him to yelp in pain.

"He likes you." Said Mabel.

I think he's trying to eat me! Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Yelled Dipper, trying to free his arm from the snake's mouth.

"Dipper! Where are you?" Said Rosa.

"Rosa?" Said Labra when she found Rosa.

"Labra!" Said Rosa.

"There's bad new! A dream door opened and I need to find Dipper fast! He could be in terrible danger."

"Don't worry-Labu. I'll give you something to find him-Labu." Said Labra as she pulls out her Jewel Pod.

"Happy Happiness, Labra Jewel Flash!"

Then a GPS appears in Labra's paw.

"You can use this to fnd Dipper-Labu." Said Labra.

"Thank you, Labra." Said Rosa.

Then Rosa runs off to find Dipper.

Back at Gravity Falls, Dipper was rubbing his arm after the snake bit it, but at least it wasn't bleeding.

"I think one of his fangs went into my skin." Said Dipper

"Dipper!" Cried Rosa

"Rosa!" Said Dipper

Rosa runs and jumps into Dipper's arms.

"Rosa, what's happened to Gravity Falls?" Asked Dipper

"It's like some crazy imaginary world."

"This is Kuromi's magic." Said Rosa

"Please, do something." Said Dipper.

Rosa spotted a gardening hose.

"Leave it to me." Said Rosa

"Happy Happiness , Rosa Jewel Flash!"

A sticker pops out and lands on the gardening hose.

The hose comes to life and hisses like a snake.

"Mr. Hose, do your best." Said Rosa.

The hose slithers fastly and squirts water on the cars, the roads and everything else, turning them back to normal.

Except, a huge black snake was not squirted.

The hose tries to attack the snake, but the snake letted out a ferocious roar, which causes the hose to faint.

"Mr. Hose, please feel my Jewel kisses. Chu!" Said Rosa.

The hose blushes and then grew larger than the snake.

The snake was scared and tried to escape, but the hose squirted water at him hardly.

Then Gravity Falls was back to normal again.

"Hi, it's Brownie. Don't worry I'll roll back the peoples' memories abou the magic. Roll! There!" Said Brownie as he rolled back everybody's memories.

"Mr. Hose, Thank you." Said Rosa.

"Here."

She gave the hose a Jewel Candy.

The hose swallows it , shrinks back to it's regular size and turns back to normal.

"Oh, wow! I guess it was a mistake to live in a world like that." Said Soos.

"Wait, Soos?" Asked Dipper curiously while hiding behind a rock.

He saw Rosa and winked at her.

Rosa winked back at him.


	5. Rosa's Plan

Later that night, Soos was playing a video game

"I guess I learned my lesson." Said Soos.

"Games are cool, but I think it's safer if they weren't a real world."

A pink note pops out of his chest and flies to the Mystery Shack.

Then the note flies into the Jewel Box.

"I guess Soos found his dream, Dipper." Said Rosa

"Yeah." Said Dipper

Meanwhile, Kuromi and Baku were at Hiiragi's house, waiting for a black note.

"No notes coming-zona." Said Baku.

"Darn it! Why does this keep happening to us!? Keep playing that violin!" Said Kuromi.

Hiiragi kept playing the violin.

Dipper was worried about Rosa.

"What's wrong?" Said Rosa, staring at Dipper with a sad face.

"I'm just worried about you, Rosa." Said Dipper.

"Where are we gonna hide you, Rosa?"

"Don't worry." Said Rosa with a smiling face.

"I already solved the solution."

Then, Rosa climbs under the covers and curls up around Dipper's feet.

"When Mabel comes in, I'll sleep under your feet." Said Rosa

Then Dipper starts to laugh.

"That tickles!" Said Dipper.

In the bathroom, Mabel hears Dipper laughing.

"Dipper, are you alright?" Said Mabel.

"I-I'm fine." Said Dipper, trying to catch his breath.

"Mabel was starting to get suspicious, but maybe she can find out tomorrow.


End file.
